Allen Walker
Allen Walker is the main character of the D. Gray Man series. On LH, he works for the Writher's House faction that took him in through the recommendation of his master, Cross Marian. He is on the search for his adoptive sister Serena Walker who was taken after the death of his adoptive father Mana Walker. Personality Allen is your average teenager with the usual sense of immaturity, yet on a darker level but at the same time Allen has strong points that makes up for it. Examples of this are his loyalty to those that he considers to be friends. It doesn't matter the situation he's in or presented with, he wouldn't turn his back on anyone for any reason. No matter what, he'll do what he could to protect them, even if it means risking his own life in the process just to do so. On top of his loyalty, Allen has an array of other strange talents that he's proud of like his large appetite for food, cheating in card games as he's unable to touch a deck of cards without winning against anyone he plays, even if something is put on the line, he manages to find a shortcut around losing and ends up making it appear as if he did nothing wrong. He's extremely good at playing poker but seems to take more joy in cheating when giving the opportunity. He'll never pass up the chance for a good fight if he feels its worthwhile though normally it is small disagreements with people he's encountered that tend to make fun of his height. Allen loves to make new friends with people as he’s a very kindhearted person and when he says he’ll do something, it’s a promise he always tries to keep, no matter what. When invoking his demonic abilities, should he overuses them, Allen is usually left feeling hungry and ordering large amounts of food and actually eating it because it helps to regenerate the strength that he lost. He was also left to fend for himself after the death of his foster father, Mana Walker, that is until he met a man that worked from the Writher's House Faction known as Cross Marian whom he describes as nothing more than a true demon, a horrible man and a womanizer. He hated the fact that he always ended up getting stuck with his master's debts as well as being reminded of it. Allen's also a stubborn young man, having a tendency to do things on his own that could be considered being dangerous instead of allowing others to help. Allen also lacks a sense of direction and ends up getting himself lost and has to be reminded not to get lost. He also dislikes being ridiculed about his height and often reminds people of what his name is even if they choose to not address him by it. Allen also has a dark side to him that normally comes out when someone complains about their own debts which he would consider nothing more than pocket change compared to the debts he has to pay off that his master accumulated or when he's playing a game of poker, which he cheats at and is quite proud of. This side of Allen many refer to as “Dark Allen”. Allen's also very bad at drawing when trying to make out a description of someone that he's met. While the picture he draws would look like the person he's talking about, it's drawn very badly. Allen also had an adoptive older sister by the name of Serena who was a human girl that took a liking to taking care of him but unfortunately, she'd been taken away from him and to this day he is still searching for her with every opportunity that he gets because he believes that she is still alive. Appearance Allen is 5'8'' with medium-length white hair that's grown to his shoulders and silver-gray eyes. He's a young boy of average height but is often teased by others that are much taller than himself. It also due to the fact that because he is a half demon that his growth is stunted. Physically, he is only fifteen years old but many mistake him for that of a young child because of how young he looks. But despite that, he is lean and muscular along with having a very pale skin complexion. Another thing is the unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, and then trails down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, hooking slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. Allen's left arm is entirely deformed, appearing more red and showing visible veins and therefore he normally covers his hands with gloves because of his insecurities about how it looks and on top of that he doesn't wish to frighten others because of how it looks. Many people aren't aware that demons actually exist around him so Allen's hands are almost always covered with gloves. On top of that, he wears a standard uniform from the Iron Order that he wears over his regular clothes that consist of a long sleeved white oxford shirt with a red ribbon tied around the collar of it, a gray vest with black pants and heavy duty boots. He continues to wear his gloves and boots even when he wears the standard Tsukuba uniform. History Allen was born in the United Kingdom as a product between a male high level fox demon and a human woman who was unaware of the fact that the child's father was even a demon. By the time she'd realized this, it'd been too late as she'd given birth to a son with a deformed arm which horrified those that helped her to deliver him as it was a difficult pregnancy for her. Her son's birth defect scared her so much that she immediately believed instantly that she was nothing more than a child of evil and barely interacted with him, let alone taken the time to give the child a name. Everyone figured it was best that the boy be given away and it hadn't taken her long to make a decision, abandoning her son at the early age of five years old because of the deformity of his left arm that she felt was cursed with pure evil. It left her so scared that she didn't want to touch him and so she figured the best solution was to leave him be. Allen, being a young child, didn't understand why his mother acted the way she did. He never knew his father as he wasn't around during the time of his birth or during the time in which he grew up so he had no idea what that he was even remotely a half demon. He just knew that his mother feared him because of his left arm which he was unable to move for a long period of time. He was only seven years old when he was eventually found and adopted by a traveling performer named Mana Walker on Christmas. Mana also had a dog named Allen that eventually had died and therefore the boy took on the name of the dog. Alongside this traveling performer was a young girl that was only a year older than him that called herself ‘Serena’, she having left her family to become a performer, Mana becoming an important father figure in her life, much like he did Allen’s. The three of them had formed their own little family, Serena dubbing herself as Allen’s adoptive older sister as she always wanted a brother but instead was born into a family of six girls with herself being the youngest of the five. Sometime later, Mana fell ill and died, leaving Allen tormented by grief at losing the only father that he ever had. Serena did her best to comfort Allen but it didn't help the fact that he still longed to have his father back. And then the time of darkness came when Allen encountered a devil worshiper that manipulated him by telling him that he could bring his father back from the dead. Of course, being a naïve child, he believed this man and Mana had be resurrected as a horrible creature. Serena was horrified to see Mana in such a state and she tried to destroy him and protect Allen at the same time through using her own unique abilities that she'd kept hidden from Allen but ended up getting injured in the process. Allen also became injured when Mana attacked him, leaving a scar on the left side of his face. It was also at this moment that his left arm for the first time began to transform and move on its own, destroying the monster version of Allen's foster father. The man who did this managed to get away but not without taking Serena with him as a price for destroying what he considered a beloved creation. Allen was left alone until he encountered a man name Cross Marian who was part of an organization known as the Writher's House faction and gave Allen a little more insight on what'd just happened. He told that boy that part of the reason his arm reacted the way it did is because of the demon blood inside of him instinctively taking over and protecting him. His arm was a valuable weapon that he needed to learn how to use and was willing to help him tap into his dormant demon abilities. Allen didn't want to believe that he wasn't human but there was no other way to explain what'd just happened. Not only that, Serena had been taken by the man that'd brought Mana back to life and he wanted to find her. Finding her was not going to be easy and so Allen became Cross' apprentice and spent the next three years with him before being sent to Writher's House. During his time with Cross, Allen was tormented by his master's constant irresponsible behavior as well as forced into various bizarre jobs to pay off his master's debts that he racked up. This along with his womanizing ways and harsh treatment towards the boy led him to fear him more than respect him as he would never speak fondly of this man when asked about him. Being around Cross has brought out a darker side of Allen that he shows on certain occasions but it had opened his eyes to a lot of things about the world that he considers to be harsh and cruel. To pay off some of his debts he even took up playing poker and became quite good at it, though most of the time he was cheating which Allen seems to be proud of admitting. Though his time with Cross he was mostly put through hell, he actually did learn more about himself as a person and why he'd been abandoned by his mother. Though a little rough around the edges, he became quite a skilled fighter, thanks to Cross throwing him in the fray of a fight whenever they encountered supernatural beings or Cross was given an assignment to check out an area that had been reported to having suspicious activity. Though Allen hated this, it allows him to get better each time they'd been attacked. Of course, Cross wouldn't help Allen to fight as he wanted him to learn to fight on his own. He always considered him an idiot pupil and wouldn't hesitate to put him down whenever he didn't follow what he was told and that if he'd hoped to find Serena, he had to get stronger in order to do so but he'd always be weak if he kept running away from a fight when one occurred. It wasn't easy for Allen growing up and living his life with Cross who always ran away and left him to handle his problems but he managed to get through it all, somehow with his sanity in tact (somewhat). He even discovered what type of demon that he was as part of him was part fox, examples of this a pair of animal like ears have occasionally appeared on his head whenever he was excited or happy about something. This normally is happening whenever he has food in front of him since eating is something that he enjoys doing. He actually became frightened by this and whined to Cross about what was going on with him but all Cross would do was kick him and tell him to stop crying and what was going on with him was normal for demons as they age. It was more vague than anything so Allen assumed that such a thing was common no matter how strange it was to him. As he became the age of fifteen, his master knocked him unconscious and left him in India with the instructions to go to the order while leaving his golem Timcanpy with him but as for him, he hated that place and had no intentions of going with him. On his way to the faction, he arrived in London where a cat ends up eating Timcanpy. Chasing it, Allen ends up arriving at a supposed cursed church and saving a police woman named Moka from a vampire. Though he ends up being suspected for her partner's death. As the investigation continues, Moka discovers that her brother in law had been attacked by this vampire and attempts to kill her. After a brief fight, Allen kills Moka's brother in law and takes his leave with Timcanpy at his side. Moka thanks him for saving her and she wishes him luck on his journey. When he finally does arrive at the Writher's House, he is mistaken for being an enemy spy of the order which caused one of its members to be dispatched to kill him. However this was straightened out when the chief of the branch faction found the letter that Cross had sent in about sending Allen their way and the attack had been called off. Since he had experience out in the field in handling supernatural threats whenever they happened, he was allowed to work out in the field and usually had a different partner with him on each assignment was given.. For the past two years, he’s been working with the faction and had been partnered with a young woman that was new to the faction named Makoto Kino and their recent mission was to investigate the Tsukuba Academy, only Allen had to infiltrate it as a student. Their investigation has uncovered quite a bit about the school but not exactly the purpose behind why it was built. But they have noticed that the majority of the students there are not human or empowered human beings. Only a fraction of the students are human and half of them are actually aware of what's going on around them while the rest of them are not. There is also some information they've uncovered about the Vice Headmaster as well. That's he's not as cracked up to be as he appears. Of course, this information he and Makoto keep to themselves until they find out what's really going on behind the creation of the school. Allen treats and welcomed Makoto warmly as his partner and has no problems with her, thus far. The both of them are to report their findings to Dr. Karen, the leader of the Japan branch of the Writher's House faction. Though Allen is more than willing to carry out any mission given to him to do by the faction, he is still searching for his adoptive sister Serena that'd been taken by that devil worshiping man years ago. Part of him fears that it's too late and that she might already be dead but he continues to keep hope that he'll kind her alive. Other than Mana, she was the only other human that genuinely cared for him as a child. Plot '''Coming Soon!' Relationships Mana Walker Mana adopted Allen and another girl by the name of Serena who had left her home to join the circus in order to find a place that she could belong. Mana treated them both like they were his children. Mana is the one that gave Allen his name even though he didn't really have one and the name belonged to his deceased dog. When Allen was tricked into reviving him, the shock of it traumatized him, causing his hair to turn white. He thinks about Mana on occasion though he doesn't talk much about it to others. Cross Marian He is the man who adopts and acts as Allen's master after Mana's death but had made Allen go and join Writher's House while abandoning him in India three months prior to him arrival, as he did not want to go back to headquarters. He is known for not being the best guardian, frequently abandoning Allen, putting him through grueling training sessions and sometimes forcing Allen to pay for all his debts and taking his money away. Allen thinks low of Cross's irresponsible and womanizing ways, to the point he was surprised to hear someone of the man's position to be a good person due to his negative experiences with him. Despite this, the two do care for one another as Cross keeps tabs on Allen. Serena Walker Serena Walker is a young girl that took over the role of being Allen's older adoptive sister during the time they spent with Mana Walker. She was a runaway from her own family and joined up with the circus to find her own identity. While her real name is Serena, she took on Mana's last name because she felt that young Allen needed a proper family. She possessed acrobatic skills that made her well known in the circus troupe. According to Allen, she was very kind and generous to anyone she came into contact with, including him as she treated him like her younger brother despite being human and didn't care that his left arm had a deformity. Upon being kidnapped and taken away, her memories of Mana and Allen were erased and while parts of her generous personality remain, she developed a rather authoritive and sadistic side since she started working for Tutock who was the one that instigated her kidnapping and gave her a new name upon removing her memories of her former life. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Speed & Agility During his time spend with his master traveling all over the world, Allen learned quickly how to increase his speed, especially when having to get away from those chasing after his master whenever he's racked up large amounts of debts anywhere they go. In fact, it is because of that reason that Allen was able to easily use his half demon nature to his advantage to outrun those that were just regular humans. He's even outran dangerous animals that his master asks of him to bring to him for the reasons of him just being bored or he wanted to see whatever he asks him. He's also been known to disappear and reappear behind someone, something that is physically impossible for normal humans to do which could be hinted that to a small degree he can perform shunpo without realizing that he can. He is also able to dodge oncoming attacks being through his way, which given the type of demon his is, it is a common trait to be able to easily avoid attacks from others but given that he is only half, there are times that even Allen does get injured. He is also quick to leap from place to place, which makes for an easier get away for him whenever necessary. Enhanced Endurance Because part of him is only half demon, while Allen is able to sustain multiple attacks from enemies stronger than himself due to his body being different from that of a regular human, the other half of him is human and any specific damage done to him can still kill him. Still, he tries to hold his own in the heat of battle, taking on attacks purposely to protect others from harm. So while his endurance is stronger than a regular human, it is weaker compared to a high level demon. If injured, his injuries take longer to heal, if he lost a limb, it would not grow back and if he hasn't had a full meal, he would actually feel weak from hunger and be physically too tired to fight. However, he doesn't allow what he lacks to keep him from waning to help others and keep them safe so he continues to train very hard to get stronger. Enhanced Sense of Smell Much like a demon, especially being that of a fox demon, Allen's sense of smell is higher than the average human. He is able to distinguish those who are and aren't human along with being able to differentiate what type of being that they are. It's quite easy for him to pick up the scent of vampires which he considers to be the most foul thing that he could ever smell due to the fact that most vampires who are as old as time are nothing more than walking corpses and others are born vampires who have a much different smell that someone that's been turned into one. He's encountered all sorts of creatures during his time training with his master and there are a lot of scents he's come to dislike. The main one is the scent of vampires and the other are demons lower than himself that are nothing more than mindless killing machines and lapdogs to bored high level demons. Enhanced Strength Allen though born with enhanced strength, as a young child, he was not able to use it due to his small stature and his the abandonment caused him to be afraid to use the strength he had. Now he uses it without much of a care so long as innocents aren't hurt in the process. Despite his small size, Allen is able to life people and objects that are twice his size and take on stronger opponents. He's shown on numerous occasions to possess an incredible degree of strength, being able to pick up weapons that are clearly too heavy or large for him to handle. He's also not above punching someone or kicking them out of annoyance but he would prefer not to if he could help it. He is fully aware that he will not always come out of a fight victorious but he is still willing to use the strength that he has to fight to protect others from harm. Partial Demon Transformation Allen hasn't mastered all of his abilities as a fox demon and therefore the only features he displays are fox ears and tail that are normally seen when he is happy or excited, especially when it comes to food, which is when he's most happiest is when he's eating. During his time with his master having to work to the bone paying off every debt he accumulated, he developed a dark side that a lot of people he's encountered found to be creepy and downright scary when he reveals it as he starts laughing rather manically whenever he plays a game of poker because he knows he can't lose or he grows a pair of demon horns and his personality becomes much darker when others start to whine about small debts they've been placed in which he feels is nothing in comparison to the debts he has to pay off. These are the only times when the true demon side of him starts to come out is during these moments. Part of his body is also deformed as well, this being his entire left arm that he was unable to move up until he was eleven years old. He learned quickly not only how to move it (thanks to his master putting him through hell), but also how to use the power inside of it. He considers this deformity of his body as sort of a punishment because of what he is. Fox Claw Allen's entire left arm is actually a weapon that he was born with that causes his entire arm to take on a more actual demonic like appearance due to the tissue of his skin being foreign and therefore his body accepts this as part of himself. It appears to be quite venous and red along with his fingernails also being black. When he activates and uses his arm to fight, it becomes large and extends, resembling that of a large, yet deformed fox-like claw. This is the basic form that his arm takes on with a supernatural glow at Allen's scapula-joint. He is capable of manipulating its size and shape to extreme ends. While it is very durable against attacks it can be easily damaged if he's not careful and it would take awhile for his arm to recover from any damage done to it. Due to the large size, he is able to knock back multiple enemies with it. Allen Gallery Allenwalker.jpg|Allen in Cross Academy Night Class Uniform Allenwalker.png Trivia *It is known that Allen can get lost very easily. Some people also constantly remind him to not get lost. *Allen's favorite food is mitarashi dango and his hobbies are making money and eating. *Allen is ambidextrous. *Allen can see very well in the dark, almost like "night-vision" he described from training with Cross. *Allen is bad at drawing. Also See *Half Demons *Makoto Kino * Cross Marian *Writher's House Faction